forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Cullen
Full name: Edward Anthony cullen Nicknames: Ed Age: Actual age 111; Immortal age 17 Date of birth: June 20, 1901 Place of birth: Chicago, Illinois Occupation: Invests in eyeliner companies Faction: Cullen coven Background History: Born in 1901, Edward comes from Chicago, Illinois. He grew up in a very old-fashioned family, and when World War I came around he wanted to enlist. However, his age and love of his mother prevented him from doing so. During the Spanish influenza epidemic that struck the city in 1918, both of Edward’s parents died and he was close to death as well. It was here that he was found by Carlisle Cullen and was turned into a vampire. He was with Carlisle when Carlisle changed Esme, and he remained with the two of them until 1928 when he had a bit of a rebellious streak. During this time, he used his ability to read minds to track down the worst people in society, believing that he was serving justice. He ended up regretting this choice and later returned to Carlisle and Esme, staunchly devoted to the vegetarian lifestyle. Over the years, the coven grew and Edward picked up some adoptive siblings. When first moved to Forks, Edward was frustrated that he couldn't read her mind. However, he eventually managed to ignore the fact he wants to feed on her blood in order to figure out this mystery. In the process, the two ended up falling in love. Edward leaves Forks after Bella is nearly killed by Jasper at a birthday party because of a papercut she received. He believes she will eventually move on, but when a miscommunication results in Edward believing she committed suicide Edward travels to Volterra, Italy and asks the Volturi to kill him. When they refuse, Edward decided to force their hand by stepping out into the sun and thus revealing himself as a vampire. He’s saved at the last moment by Bella who had arrived in the city with Alice in order to rescue him. He continues his relationship with Bella, and eventually the two marry after they graduate high school. During their honeymoon in Japan Bella is hit by a bus, forcing Edward to turn her into a vampire. It’s from this point on that their relationship grew rocky with Edward often shutting himself away from his wife and family. He remained unresponsive to Bella’s attempts to talk to him, even refusing marriage counseling from Santiago of the Volturi. Eventually fed up with his antics, Bella divorced him, leaving Edward alone in his tree house outside of the Cullen house where he organized his wrist cuffs and perfected his technique for applying eyeliner, all which he would have kept at for eternity everafter or whatever, but unfortunately his body was taken over by Joshua Vlactor during the Ghost Host clusterfuck. Joshua then immediately went about his usual shit, killing people and what not, before he met up with Alisa Halaway, in Luna Lovegood's Landvik's body. They then went off into the woods in a stolen car and fucked around (not literally, but, you know). Somehow or another though, Joshua ended back up in his first car, Edward's car, and headed North for Canada without Alisa. UNBEKNOWNST to him though, Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale were on his ass in a helicopter, decked out with missiles and shit. They followed him, without regard to the life of their "brother" Edward, and proceeded to blast his ass into space. Edward forced his way back into his body at the last minute, and thought he was safe, but eh, Jasper and Emmett had already gone through so much trouble to find him, so they just carried on with it. No one knew the difference, or would even really care if they found out, if we're honest. So yeah, we killed Edward Cullen and it was awesome. Family/Connections: Bella Swan (ex-wife) Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father) Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother) Alice Cullen (adoptive sister) Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister) Jasper Hale (adoptive brother) Esme Cullen (adoptive mother) Irina Denali (cousin) Kate Denali (cousin) Tanya Denali (cousin) Powers Basic vampire skills. Telepathy. OOC Info Player: Unplayable Character (previously driven by a lot of people, but last by David, who was the best) PB: Robert Pattinson Journal: edward_m_cullen